The Destroyer of Time & the Bringer of War
by MikuNinja0607
Summary: Clair Mean is an exorcist who works outsideof the Black Order. That all changes one day. What is even more surprising to her is how she and Allen both look so much alike in ways that are only told in legends.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first story so far! I do hope that you enjoy it and make any comments on what you think of it! I really do appreciate it if you do send me reviews on it. I will be asking questions on what to do next in this story but I already have an idea for chapter 2… Please do enjoy!

~Mija~

**The Destroyer of Time & the Bringer of War**

**Prologue**

My name is Clair Mean. I am an exorcist. Even though I carry that title, it doesn't mean that I work for the Black Order. I know about it, I was chosen to be an exorcist, but I just don't know where to find it. How do I know that I am an exorcist, you may ask? I was born an exorcist. Both of my arms are capable of turning into deadly weapons. It was a cursed gift given to me by God. I fight akuma by myself with no master. I trained myself to protect not only myself from akuma, but others too. I was an orphan when I was little. My parents both died when I was small and I turned them both into akuma. I killed them both again with my anti-akuma weapons. I knew there was a reason why my arms were a solid black and why there was a reason to wear gloves all of the time. No one came to save me that day and I was all alone. Both my eyes can see the forums of akuma that wait to kill. I may not see the souls of the akuma, but I can see with both my eyes and determine if it is or is it not. I can see them like x-ray vision. The akuma appear orange to me and I once spotted a Noah. How did I know? They didn't appear gray like a human or orange like an akuma, but purple like another being. To my surprise, they didn't challenge me.

I now walk the roads by myself in a small town in Italy. The exorcists had come here before but I wasn't known then. I hid from them and tried not to make a scene. Now, when akuma start to pop up, I just go and destroy them before anyone else notices. They might not have noticed me, but I noticed them. I hide myself from the world as I destroy akuma. I have been called the "silent angel" in these cases. No one knows about me and I never show my face. That all changed today.

I silently walked down the path I usually take, except I was going in the opposite direction. My long black skirt dragged the ground and I kicked it under my feet as I walked. A scarf covered my head so no one could see my face and mainly my eyes. Long white gloves covered my arms preventing the blackish-kind-of-greyish-brown skin from showing in public. This was my curse; to walk around with gloves on my hands and a scarf on my head. I didn't belong here at all. I knew where I needed to go, and I was headed for there at the moment. I was headed for the Black Order. I figured that I could at least look for it and go and claim my rightful title as a full-fledged exorcist. Either that or just run into a group from the Black Order. Either way or I would end up at the Black Order anyways…Unless I got lost.

I entered the woods and I slowly released the scarf from my head. My curled blonde hair fell to my shoulders and the only black part of my bangs fell to my eyes. I pulled up the black strands and tucked it under the rest of my blonde bangs. I looked into a puddle nearby the path and saw the reflection of my vibrant green eyes and the blue markings on my eyes. A circle was above both my eyebrows and was connected to a line that ran down my eyes. A star was also placed just underneath my eyes with more lines followed under it. My face expressed symmetry except for my hair which had been parted to the side. My face was pale except for my markings and my pale-pink lips. I stood up strait and studied my figure: skinny at the waist yet broad at the top. It seemed like I had no chest at all. My white button down shirt was baggy on me but was held together by a tight fitting vest and a cloak-like jacket. The jacket matched my skirt and seemed to blend well making a nice layered look. My black boots hid under my ground-length skirt and away from the world. I was almost nearly perfect, except for my face.

I stood up strait again and continued my journey into the woods. A few minutes passed before I noticed something. I didn't pack any food and I was starving. I shrugged it off and kept going. Ten minutes passed by before I knew what was going on. _Stupid me, I got lost._ I walked around some more for a few more minutes until my eyes had activated.

In the distance, where I was headed for, I saw the orange figure of an akuma. By my reflex, I sprinted into action ready to destroy it. I picked up my running pace and reached an opening. With my blue-ringed eyes, I saw more akuma headed my way. My arms had activated into sword-kunai like forms and I had leaped forward. But, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue figure. I knew who it was. It was another exorcist.

I slashed the first akuma and the other exorcist came from behind me. "Get down!" They yelled. Hesitant to look, I obeyed their command and I dropped to the ground. Their voice echoed through my head. _This person is a guy._ I tried to look back but they were gone. I heard many explosions from the akuma so I dropped my head and buried it into the ground. I waited for the commotion to stop and then looked up.

"Ack!" I jumped up and stepped back. "Hey, are you okay? You look startled." He said. I didn't answer, but studied him. He had spiked reddish-brown hair that was held up with a bandana. His one eye was an emerald green while the other was covered up with an eye patch. He had on an orange scarf which seemed to be out of place. But what stood out to me the most was his uniform. He wore the uniform of the Black Order.

"Um, uh, I'm alright. This usually happens. Heheh…" I mumbled a little. "Say, are you an exorcist? Yours hands, they turned into anti-akuma weapons just like Allen's." He said squinting at me. "Who's Allen? And, who are you?" I asked back glaring. "Heh. My name's Lavi and one of my fellow exorcist friends name is Allen. Hey, you still didn't answer my first question." "Well, I am an exorcist but I have no master so I basically trained myself." I said to him. His expression changed to look interested. "How do you do that?" He said. I smiled. "I don't know…" I half mumbled, half whispered. "Say, I didn't catch your name." He told me. "Oh! Well… It's Clair. Clair Mean. But I'm not mean at all!" I said as a joke. "Haha! I just hope so!" Lavi said smiling. He mumbled something but I didn't bother wondering what it was he said. {Getting out of the story right now. What Lavi mumbled, if you are curious, was 'strike!' In the Japanese series, Lavi says 'strike' whenever he sees a pretty girl etc.} I smiled back at him. I looked around to see if anyone else was around. I looked around worried for a second wondering where the others could be, if there was any.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lavi asked me. I turned to face him. "Well, aren't there supposed to be other exorcists. I mean, you couldn't have come here by yourself." I stated. Lavi turned around in a circle as if he was looking for others like me.

"That's weird," he said, "Kory and Allen was here with me before we split up. They should be back here by now." We looked at each other for a second and then headed for the woods. I raced up a head Lavi excited to meet more exorcists. As I ran faster, I started to feel weak and I crashed into something. Only thing about it was that thing was actually someone. I opened my eyes and I saw a boy with white hair, gray eyes, and a similar red mark on his left eye. My eyes widened as did his and I thought, _this boy… __Could he be?_

**End of chapter one!**

Ok! I want to know, what do you think about it so far?! I have to know!

Also, what do you think should happen to Clair?

Please review on this story and check out my friend ~ slashingfruit101 ~

Good day!

~Mija~


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I would like more though… Anyways… Back to the story!

**The Destroyer of Time and the Bringer of War**

**Chapter Two**

Our eyes meet and I just knew that we had to be similar in some kind of way. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I couldn't see and-and…" I tried to say but instantly felt weak from my lack of energy. "Hey, that's okay. My name's Allen by the way." He said in a soft voice. "Clair… my name is Clair." I said feeling weak. I started to drift into unconscious when I heard Allen say, "H-hang on! Don't faint! Ah! Lavi!" My eyes closed and I fell to the ground.

I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by unknown faces. I closed my eyes again unable to talk and drifted into a deep sleep. I woke up again to see Lavi, Allen and a few others standing by. I shot up out of bed and looked around. "Hey, she's awake!" I heard Lavi call. My heart raced from a sudden nightmare I remembered having. I held my head from feeling like I was spinning. I was in a different place and I felt like I was passed out for days. It felt horrible at first but I saw that both my arms were exposed.

"Ahhh! What's going on?!" I asked confused and scared from my strange arms being exposed. "Hey, you're alright. You passed out and we carried you back. Komui, the leader of the science department, helped you to recover. Apparently there was something wrong with your arms and he fixed them." Lavi said to me as if I still had no clue that I passed out and had been operated on. "Well, just what was wrong with my arms?" I asked feeling confused that there was something wrong with them. Another person walked into the room. He had on what looked like a similar Black Order uniform but was white and carried a coffee mug. "Hey, Komui! Clair here wants to know what was wrong with her arms." Komui looked up from the papers he was staring at and looked at me.

"well, to explain this briefly, you were low on energy so your anti-akuma weapon (or should I say weapons) weren't functioning properly from that lack of energy exposing some internal areas that could have been potentially affected if not treated right away damaging your nerves and almost paralyzed. I also updated your anti-akuma weapon to make it more compatible and easier for you to use since the percentage was low on how compatible you were with your innocence. You should feel a lot better from now on when using your arms and when activating them." I looked down at my hands and the charred-looking skin looked lighter than before. Komui walked over and took one of my arms and wrapped it up in bandages. "What are the bandages for?" I asked. He looked up through his glasses and studied my face for a second. "Just try not to use your arms so much. Especially don't try to activate them. It will only weaken you even more. You will be able to take them off two days from now."

My eyes widened. "Two days?! Why that long?!" I said I a very serious tone. Komui got up and headed for the door and opened it up about to walk out. "So that you are reminded to take it easy. Also so that you don't hurt yourself. I have work to do now." And with that said; he left. Allen walked over to my side. "Don't worry. I've gone through almost the same thing. Well, aside the fact that my arm had to be wrapped up because Kanda slashed my arm… Anyways! You should do what Komui says. I tried to activate my arm one time and I almost hurt myself doing so. Try not to push yourself too hard." Allen said to me. I nodded my head agreeing with him. We both smiled at each other with friendly smiles.

Two days later and I was back in my feet training. I got to meet some of the other exorcists at the Black Order and most of them seemed to like me. Well, maybe except Kanda. When he saw me, he looked directly at my bandaged hands and called me a 'weak blonde'. If it wasn't for my injuries and the fact that I was recovering, I would have hurt him, even if he had his sword! Otherwise, Allen is sweet, Lenalee is pretty nice, Kory is a good friend, Miranda is kind of clumsy, and Kanda is a jerk.

I was walking down the hall when Komui and Lenalee saw me and pulled me over. "Good news!" Komui said. "We got you your official uniform." Lenalee said with a sweet smile. I couldn't help but to smile back at her. They walked me to my room and stepped inside. Lenalee held out a box to me. I carefully opened it trying not to ruin the nicely put together uniform.

It looked like the styled I had imagined it to be. The main jacket went to my mid stomach and buttoned up. A long skirt that met up to the jacket had white along the sides and made a nice circle that flared out in different ribbons when I spun around. The skirt had been broken down into ribbons but when settled, looked like it was all in one piece. It was perfect to my battle style. The boots were black and came up to my knees and were soft when I landed so I wouldn't hurt my feet. To my request, a black and white belt ran in between the jacket and the skirt. The jacket was like all of the other exorcists' and had the Black Order pin one the left side. A hood was in the back of it so that I could hide my head under another request I had made. It was perfect.

"Thank you." I said to them. I walked up to Lenalee seeing her as like a sister to me. She hugged me back and whispered in my ear "You're welcome." Komui in the background started to tear up at the wonderful moment. He had now another little sister to look out for. I made a gesture at him that said that he could come over too. In a split second, he came over and hugged us both in one big hug. Lenalee and I just giggled at him and had to push him off before we both suffocated to death. Before long, Lenalee threatened Komui to get out of she would kick him out with her black boots. He left.

I finally got my uniform on and was headed to go training when Reever spotted me. "Hey, Clair!" He waved over to me almost out of breath. "Komui is looking for you. You have to go see Hevlaska. Komui will take you to her." He told me in a somewhat confusing way. I didn't care and just when to go and find Komui. I finally found him walking through the building. He was breathless as well and became more energetic upon seeing me. I asked him who Hevlaska was and he told me that she was another exorcist that has lived for a long time. We reached the place where he was to take me to and pulled a lever.

We were sent downwards on a platform into darkness. Before long, I was staring into the eyes of a strange being. "Hello Clair. I am Hevlaska." The being said. I stepped back afraid of what was going on. "Do not be afraid. I have called you here to test your compatibility percentage of your innocence." She said to me. I looked over at Komui who was smiling. He nodded. "She calculates a person's compatibility with their innocence and gives a prediction. Her predictions are almost always right." I looked back up at Hevlaska and stepped forward. She picked me up and I felt so calm. A shock went through me and my hands went to my head. Hevlaska put me down and I took my hands off of my head. "You seem to react more by shock. I have never seen that before. Your compatibility percentage is at 89%. It is very good especially since you have recovered. Please continue to rely more on your own self aside from only your innocence. It will do you good." She said to me. I looked at Komui and he smiled. I looked back at Hevlaska. "What is the prediction?" I asked.

"You are the bringer of war. The real battle will start because of you."

**End of chapter 2**

Alright! Now, how did I do on this chapter? Please let me know!

Also, what do you think should happen next?

I know there are people out there so please review and answer my questions!

Good day!

~Mija~


End file.
